17 Tenshi Sakura
by Heich-Ess
Summary: Antes del atardecer, Sakura reflexiona acerca de su poseción más valiosa... una fotografía.


Mi sexto Fic (escrito) mi historia número 20 y el primero que escribo acerca de Sakura Kasugano (pero no el primero que hago donde ella aparece).  
La idea simplemente me vino a la cabeza y aunque no es mucho, tampoco creo que sea muy bueno, no sé si hacerle un capitulo dos o dejarlo por la paz hasta donde está ya, posiblemente esto sea lo último que escriba, debido a una promesa que le hice a una muy buena amiga, que no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero si mucho con la razón por la que escribo (ella es la razón), creo que lo pensaré.

**Disclaimer:**  
Sakura Kasugano, desgraciadamente no me pertenece  
y este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro.

"_T__enshi es por Sakura, el ángel que se lleva las penas. Sakura se traga las penas de Kyosuke y las devuelve a la tierra._" **Yuko Hoon**

* * *

**Tenshi Sakura**

Antes del atardecer.

(Capítulo I)

La gente iba y venía, algunos caminaban, muchos otros conducían sus autos y algunos cuantos montaban sus bicicletas. Ninguno de ellos miraba a su alrededor, seguro por sus cabezas rondaba un enjambre de dudas, problemas o pensamientos vagos.

No importaba, lo que hiciera toda esa gente con su vida, para ella estaba bien, siempre y cuando no afectaran o se metieran en la suya. "Si tan sólo se atrevieran" pensó un tanto risueña, cualquiera que se metiera en su vida, de una forma a la que a ella no le gustara, sería apaleado, y quedaría tan cuerdo cómo su "maestro". Ese inútil de Dan, cometió la tontería de perseguirla por todos lados, diciendo, mintiendo acerca de que ella era su discípula.

Quizá si haya perfeccionado un tanto su Hadou-Ken junto con él y bajo su tutela, pero eso no significaba que todas sus técnicas las haya aprendido de él, por lo tanto, él no debía de andar diciendo toda esa tanda de tarugadas.

Aprendió todas sus técnicas de su maestro Ryu, que al igual que Dan, jamás le había enseñado nada, pero viendo sus movimientos, fue cómo aprendió lo que sabe, por esa simple razón, es que lo consideraba "su maestro". Ryu ya le había dicho una vez que él no podía enseñarle, en aquel primer torneo en el que participó. "no puedo enseñarte por que aun yo estoy aprendiendo", fueron sus palabras. Después de todo el esfuerzo que hizo para poder enfrentarse con él, para hacerle ver que era una digna alumna ¿y todo para qué? Pero de cualquier forma, no se iría sin al menos un premio de consolación.

El mismo que ahora sostenía entre sus delgados dedos suaves y tersos, miraba la fotografía con la vista fija, embelesada con la figura de "su maestro", a su lado, se encontraba ella, sonriente, feliz. El haber estado junto a él…esa figura inmensa, llena de poder y astucia, que siempre representó para ella el camino a seguir, su inspiración constante, un universo infinito de conocimientos, un… un… lo que fuera.

Jamás olvidaría ese día, y ¿Cómo hacerlo?, se la pasaba todos los días contemplando esa fotografía, la cargaba a todos lados, en raras ocasiones cuando se sentía un poco triste o agobiada, miraba la fotografía y el mundo rotaba sobre su eje y las cosas eran mejor que antes. Todas sus preocupaciones se las llevaba el viento con su dulce soplo que le alborotaba el cabello, sonreía y las nubes que se interponían entre el sol de su bien estar y ella, se alejaban para no volver por un buen rato.

Guardó la fotografía y miró al río que se encontraba un poco más abajo, al pie de la cuesta en la que se encontraba sentada con las piernas dobladas, apoyadas en los talones y los brazos sobre las rodillas. El murmullo del agua llegaba filtrado por entre lo ruidos de la ciudad que se encontraba a sus espaldas: autos, gente, aviones, la campanilla del señor que vendía helados (se le antojó uno de vainilla).

Ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos, pero nada comparable con las ramas de los árboles, para subir y para bajar necesitaba uno de una formidable agilidad, no cualquiera podía subirse en los que ella podía, por eso le gustaban, la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba el estar sola era sólo comparable con la alegría que sentía al pelear, por eso peleaba, se divertía mucho haciéndolo, hasta el momento, pensaba que no había nada mejor, excepto claro, el momento en el que tomó la fotografía que guardaba con tanto recelo en su bolsillo.

Estar en lugares tranquilos le traía a la mente, cómo cargada en un altar de oro, la imagen de "su maestro". Tan fuerte y lleno de energía, únicamente comparable con el poderoso Ken… pero sabía ella de antemano, que eso sólo lo hacían los inexpertos, Ryu era incomparable con nadie, ni siquiera Akuma poseía tanto poder, lo comprobó en aquella ocasión que lucho contra él. Ryu había contenido toda su fuerza, eso lo sabía y le molestaba un poco, pero después de todo, estaba un poco agradecida con él, de lo contrario, la habría destrozado en muy poco tiempo, pensaba ella. En cambio Akuma, quien era un ser de infinita maldad, no se había molestado en controlar su poder, y sin embargo, ella había soportado el combate, llegó incluso a estar segura que lo habría derrotado, de no haber estado tan cansada.

Eso había sido hace mucho tiempo ya, no valía la pena recordar esa terrible batalla que tuvo contra Akuma, valía más para ella ese momento con Ryu, todos sus momentos juntos, aunque muchos de ellos hayan sido mucho antes que la pelea con el poseedor del Dark Hadou.

- Si lo extrañas tanto, deberías ir a buscarlo – le dijo Kei en una ocasión¿cómo se le ocurría? Estaban a mitad del curso, no podía sólo dejar de asistir a la escuela e irse detrás de él… aunque ganas no le faltaban. Pero sería muy difícil encontrarlo, Ryu era ese tipo de personas que no tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer que caminar buscando enemigos poderosos, encontrarlo la primera vez había sido todo un calvario, era incluso más escurridizo que una estrella de pop que no quiere ser fotografiada por los espontáneos. Para mala suerte de él quizá, ella no desistiría hasta encontrarlo… y así lo hizo.

Sin darse cuenta, ya tenía la fotografía de nuevo en las manos, siempre le pasaba eso cuando pensaba mucho en él,¿ y cómo no pensar en él? Después de todo era la inspiración de su vida, todo lo maravilloso que ella conocía, se podía resumir en una palabra: Ryu.

- Parece que estás enamorada de él – le comentó Kei muy risueña, Sakura la miró un poco desconcertada¿ella enamorada de Ryu? Pensó la pregunta un instante, eterno. No había duda que Ryu era un hombre muy apuesto lleno de gran sabiduría y fortaleza, lo admiraba cómo nadie tenía una idea, lo idolatraría por siempre y se consideraba su fan número uno, pero de eso a estar enamorada de él, había un universo de separación.

Sakura rió estridentemente, casi doblándose por el dolor de estómago que esto le causaba.

- ¿Qué cosas se te ocurren? – intentó preguntar a Kei, pero las palabras salieron demasiado entrecortadas de sus labios hermosos cómo para ser entendidas, rió durante más de 5 minutos, su amiga se cansó de verla carcajearse y se marchó a casa, dejándola en medio de sus risas estridentes que se contagiaban cómo un bostezo a los compañeros de escuela que la veían.

Si Sakura era muy bella cuando luchaba, teniendo esa mirada fija y nada amistosa, cuando reía, uno salía disparado al infinito hasta llegar al paraíso por donde rondaban los ángeles. Uno simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla cuando la chica reía, su rostro se coloreaba de un tono rojizo hermoso, haciendo que quien la viera la amara en ese mismo instante… cualquiera menos "su maestro".

Y eso era, por que ambos sabían, que un noviazgo entre ellos era imposible y no sólo por la falta de ese sentimiento especial. Entre ellos se interponía el espacio tierra que Ryu colocaba entre él y todo el mundo, con todos esos viajes que realizaba de tiempo indefinido, Sakura se cansaría de esperarlo. Por otro lado, para ella resultaba imposible dejar la escuela para irse con él "¿de qué vivirían y donde?" se preguntaba cada vez que pensaba en algo así, lo admiraba y haría cualquier cosa por él sin dudarlo, lo amaba, pero no estaba enamorada de él.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de los altos edificios de la ciudad, Sakura había llegado a ese lugar cuando este aun se encontraba muy arriba en el cielo, y así pasaba cada vez que se alejaba del bullicio de la ciudad y se sentaba en cualquier parte para mirar su tesoro más preciado.

Le echó una última mirada furtiva a su fotografía, suspiró deseando poder volver a ver a "su maestro", "quizá algún día" se dijo y se dispuso a partir a su casa, si no llegaba antes de que el sol se ocultara completamente, su madre la regañaría y ya no quería eso.

* * *

**_«- H.S -» _**


End file.
